A Godslayer's Wish
by Cheezeburger
Summary: Godou Kusanagi has been alive for several centuries. During those centuries he has come to be known as the Strongest Campione. Eventually meeting the God who started it all, Verethragna, Godou managed to claim victory once again. Informed of the Holy Grail War by Pandora, he gets sent to participate in the war. Little does he know there's a different reason why he was sent.


"It seems you win again…" The form of Verethragna weakly said. The 'Invincible Warlord' had the appearance of a fifteen year old male. Wearing an old and tattered cloak that was covered with black singe marks, blood running freely from his mouth, and many holes in his body, most notably one that covered his chest, where his heart should be. However, he still continued to smile at his opponent.

"You're one to talk... I don't think I have much longer…" Said his opponent; a young Japanese boy. Looking no longer than sixteen, he wore the remains of a white, short sleeved t-shirt and black slacks, soaked with blood and encrusted with dirt. It was barely recognizable as the standard student uniform of Jounan Academy. One of his arms was pressed tightly against his ribs, while the other hung limp at his side. The simple act of breathing was causing him great pain. Godou Kusanagi, the Campione of Japan, was dying.

"You are correct… perhaps mutual victory? I must admit, you have mastered my Authorities well!"

A bright aura started to emit from Verethragna, and his body started to deteriorate into particles of golden light.

"Do you know… how troublesome they have been… for me? Don't get me… started on the fights I was caught up in…" The dying god slayer collapsed onto the ground, his strength finally giving out. "And thanks to the Ram… I can't even die …"

"So the power of the Ram has mutated… how fortunate… or unfortunate?" The heretic god shrugged, and smirked. "It does not matter, for I do not have long. For now… I shall grant you… the title of The Invincible Warlord. Wear it with pride, brave warrior."

With those final words, the God of Victory Verethragna left the mortal realm once more.

Left alone on the field of battle, Godou could only laugh in pain. He laughed because he achieved Verethragna's goal… to orchestrate his own demise, and bequeath his title to the one who defeated him, the only one who would be able to match his might, because he wanted to know what it would feel like to fact defeat. Even though he was slain, the god of war remained victorious. He laughed because he would be stuck in this cursed reality, away from his loved ones.

However, fate had different plans for him.

* * *

**Tohsaka Mansion:**

Inside a dark room inside the Tohsaka mansion stood a beautiful dark haired girl dressed in a red shirt, with a black skirt and long black socks, with her hair tied up in a twin-tailed fashion. This girl is Rin Tohsaka, one of the seven Masters chosen to participate in the Holy Grail War, and is currently preparing for her summoning ritual. She aims to obtain the Holy Grail to uphold her family name. For that, she needs the strongest servant. With a book in one hand and surrounded by an assortment of runes on the floor forming a circle, the girl began to chant.

"_Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg." _The twin-tailed master begun; and the magic circle under her began to glow.

"_The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."_

"_Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)."_

"_Repeat every five times."_

"_Simply, shatter once filled."_

"_I announce."_

"_Your self is under me; my fate is in your sword."_

"_In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer."_

The light coming from the circle was almost as bright as day. Soon, the ritual would be complete. Rin knew that her peak was now. The clocks in the house had been accounted for.

"_Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead; I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead." _

"_You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"_

The light reached a point where it hurt to look at, and then suddenly died.

"Did it fail?" Rin asked herself. An explosion could be heard from above.

* * *

**Godou POV:**

"Pandora could've at least made the trip more comfortable… at least she informed me about what I'm getting into…" I muttered to myself. Indeed, before I got here, I was transported into the netherworld about what was going to go on here. From what I could gather, I was chosen to be a Servant in a magical tournament called the Holy Grail War. The prize for said tournament was a free wish from the Holy Grail. Unfortunately it wasn't the real Holy Grail. Servants were people of legends, similar to Heretic Gods, and fight using Noble Phantasms, which are part of their legends. The servants were placed in class containers, mine being Archer, simply because it was the only available one that fit me the most, besides for Saber… I think I just heard Pandora saying I was correct. I must be hallucinating.

When the smoke cleared, the door was kicked open, and a girl came charging in.

"…I did it again." The girl said to herself, obviously upset. She then turned to look at me. "So? What are you? Are you my Servant?"

"I am. I believe we should talk somewhere else though."

Leaving the ruined room behind, we moved to what the girl said was her room.

"So? Which Servant are you?" The girl asked, not wasting any time. "You aren't a Saber, are you?"

"…No."

"…Using that many jewels and not calling Saber… it's too appalling to face."

"In time you learn how great the one you summoned is, even if he is of the Archer class." I said, wondering what was so good about Saber. 'Was it because the class used a sword? I can use swords too you know.'

"Alright then Archer. Which Heroic Spirit are you?" Rin asked, straightening up.

"I doubt you would have heard of me, but my name is Godou. Godou Kusanagi." Damn alternate realities, I was infamous in my world for a reason.

"Alright then, where are you from? You don't look like a hero from the distant past."

"…That would be because I'm from the future… in an alternate universe."

"The future!?" Rin yelped, before regaining her composure. "Well then, can you tell me your story?"

"I guess I can." I said, nodding. "I guess I should start with the fact that where I am from is eternally stuck in the Age of Gods."

* * *

"So to review; you're a human, who by some twist of fate, had managed to kill a god." Rin started, and I nodded. "And not just a regular god, but one of the strongest ones; The Invincible Warlord, Verethragna?"

"Well I wouldn't say one of the strongest. Gods are an existence that can't be measured." I corrected. "They are shaped by their legends."

"And so, by killing him, you managed to become some sort of being equal to that of a god, a Campione. And because of this status, you were forced to fight against several gods, some of which tried to end the world, and eventually, you battled against Verethragna once again.

"That is correct. However, unlike gods, Campione are an impossible existence." I informed. "You know, you still have yet to introduce yourself."

"Right, I forgot." Rin mumbled. "I am Rin Tohsaka, you can call me whatever you want."

"Very well then, Rin."

"Anyway… What is your Noble Phantasm?" She asked curiously.

"My Authorities." I answered instantly. "My Noble Phantasms are my Authorities."

"Authorities?"

"The powers I usurped from the gods I have slain."

"Can you show me one?"

"Later, I can only use them a certain number of time per day, and there is no telling when I might need to use them."

"Well, I can find out later how good you are in battle. For now, there is a higher priority." Rin threw a dustpan and broom in front of me. "Clean the room downstairs, please."

"Of course. I'll see you in the morning, Rin." I said, picking up the cleaning implements and walking off to the living room.

"You can stay in the guest room. Do not disturb me."

* * *

"Good morning Rin. I cleaned up the living room, like you requested." I said, sitting on a chair near the window.

"To be honest… you did better than I thought you would." Rin said, taking a seat near mine. "Since you were just summoned, you don't know your way around yet right? I'll show you around town. We can also go scouting while we are at it."

"When are we going?"

"We'll be heading out now, I suppose." Rin said, before looking at me. "That's odd. You should be in spiritual form right now. I cut off my magical energy…"

"Oh." I said, scratching the back of my head. "I think that's because I never actually died."

"That could be a problem. You'll just need to stay at home then. We'll scout at night instead."

So for the next few hours, I did absolutely nothing until Rin came back and dragged me away for scouting.

"What do you think? This place has a great view, Archer." Rin asked as we stood on top of a building. The sky was dark and the city lights seemed to glow in the darkness.

"I must admit, it does."

"Unfortunately we can't grasp it properly until we explore the city, but for now, shall we go?"

"I suppose we should." I said, and the two of us jumped into the air and went to our next destination. Let it be known that there is a reason I dislike flight spells.

By the time we got back to Rin's home in Miyama City, it was already past nine o'clock. It seemed unlike Shinto, which was mainly an industrial district, that Miyama was an old residential district.

"So that's just about it. Do you have a good idea of the town?" Rin asked.

"I do. I'll figure out the rest as the war continues."

"Very well then. I'll be going to bed unless you have any other questions first."

"I have no questions that need to be addressed. Good night, Rin.

"Good night, Archer."

* * *

The next day, Rin attended school like usual. I had to stay inside the house due to my inability to turn into a spirit. It wouldn't be as bad if Rin owned something other than a really old television. As soon as Rin came home she dragged me off to the school.

"I could sense something there. We are going to have to check the place." She said when we reached the school ground. I stayed on the ground, searching for any abnormalities while Rin overlooked the school from the roof. I could definitely sense something mystical in the area, but I couldn't pinpoint where. When I was done looking, I joined Rin on the roof.

"Well, let's deal this this. It should hinder them a bit." She said, raising her left hand towards the a seal on the ground.

"What? You're going to erase it? What a waste…" A voice echoed.

I quickly turned around. On top of the water tower, a man in blue was looking down on the two of us. His eyes were a deep aquamarine and held a grin on his face. He definitely wasn't human.

"A Servant!" Rin yelled out.

"That is correct. I can consider you an enemy since you can tell what I am, right?" The Servant replied in a normal tone of voice, but was delivered coldly. "Man, I messed up. I shouldn't have called out to you just for fun."

The Servant rose up his arm, and in an instant a red lance, two meters long appeared in his hand.

Rin jumped to the side suddenly. Where she used to be, the enemy Servant rushed up and mercilessly slashed at the space she just occupied, barely missing her.

"Take care of the landing." Rin said as we quickly jumped over the roof. Thanks to a spell that Rin casted, she fell slower than I did, allowing me to catch her and quickly put her back onto the ground again. Rin quickly began to run ahead. "The enemy Servant is using a lance, so he is most likely a Lancer. We're going to have to find a place where we will have an advantage."

Suddenly the Servant appeared in front of Rin as soon as we got to the school ground and she jumped back. I quickly jumped in front of Rin, ready to defend her.

"You are Servant Lancer?" Rin asked.

"That would be correct." Lancer confirmed.

_"Steel that becomes the form of my phantom blade! Il Maestro, grant me power!" _I gripped the handle of the weapon that appeared in my hand, the blade reflecting the weak moonlight.

"And your Servant is Saber… or maybe not. Who are you?"

I could feel Lancer's murderous intent, but I remained silent. The distance between the two of us is about five meters. Lancer's weapon is around two. For some reason, I feel like the remaining three meters are meaningless.

"Are you an Archer? You don't seem like the type to engage in one-on-one combat." Lancer sneered. "Well then. I don't like it, but now we've met, we'll have to fight. Take out your bow, Archer. I'll at least wait for that."

"_From the blood of the slain, the bow of Jonathan did not turn back! From the fat of the mighty, the sword of Saul did not return unsatisfied! Oh, For I wonder if the heroes have fallen in the midst of the battle. Jonathan's Bow, for you are a vessel of the hero, swifter than eagles, stronger than lions! With all speed, dispatch your enemy!" i  
_I chanted, ignoring his insult.

Il Maestro transformed into the Bow of Jonathan, son of King Saul. In my right hand, I created some magical arrows for the bow.

"You know… maybe you're a Caster." Lancer muttered.

"No, I'm definitely an Archer. Now Rin, what are your orders?"

"Take him out." Was all that she said.

"Very well." I said, and nocked an arrow. "Let us begin."


End file.
